


Carefree, completely me with you

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate meeting- canon divergence, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay mess Alex, Lots of it, Smooth Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Alex blushes for the million times and ducks her head, resting her temple against Maggie’s. She can’t stop smiling and soon she realizes they’re actually circling around. She opens her eyes, the dimmed spotlights from the ceiling reflecting on the Valentine’s streamers swirling and swirling until the hearts become a mirage.‘’I thought you didn’t celebrate Valentine’s day.’’ Alex says in Maggie’s ears, her nose skirting her hairline and breathing in the waves of Maggie’s distinctive scent.Maggie pulls back slightly with a small smile. She carefully swirls her around, managing to not topple them on the floor. Holding Alex close, she sways their hips together, making Alex shivers.‘’Well, there’s an exception to every rule and you... seems pretty exceptional.’’ Maggie murmurs softly in her ear.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	Carefree, completely me with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViviWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviWrites/gifts).



> This is for Vianca! I admire your talent so much. Your arts always make me smile when I see them. I hope this make you smile too.
> 
> Happy Vday everyone! I wish you all lots of love.

Yesterday, the campus was mostly clean. The grass was green, the sun was bright and high in the sky. Parents were proud, nostalgic and excited. Students were scared but desperately hiding it, hugging and laughing about new adventures coming. 

Alex was feeling all of it. Scared and excited to be on her own despite her worries for Kara and the pressure of her mom’s expectation. Because at the end of the day, she’d go to her dorm and _just be_. Focus on herself and her studies. That was the most terrifying part. She’s been focused on Kara for so long that the idea of making herself a priority seems unreal. 

Today, the campus is _alive_ and the cement is nearly shaking from the music coming from the DJ club’s booth. It’s like everyone decided to actually go to the orientation tour and to have the time of their lives. 

The crowd is loud, some partying hard already at eleven in the morning, foam and soap bubbles wrapping around their legs. Some were running then sliding on a black carpet filled with water. Alex laughs as some guy trips, pulling three people down with him. 

Not far from them, there is a circle of booths about diverse clubs and sports team. Alex blushes at the sight of a person with bright green hair and a unicorn hat on their head. They were giving a group of girl pamphlets about their DG club. 

Alex came to term with her sexuality at the start of summer, but everything is still so new. She told herself the moment she got out of her mom’s car in front of Metropolis Uni that she would try new experiences. She hadn’t that much friends since the whole fiasco in high school, when she told the director about her friend Josie and their teacher’s relationship, resulting her to hang out mostly with Kara and Vicky. And even with Vicky, she had a major falling out a couple of months ago when she tried to kiss her after Vicky told her she was her person. Turns out, pushing her away hadn’t been so hard, breaking her heart and their friendship either. 

So, she’s a bit rusty at the whole socializing thing. But college meant fresh start, right? 

Walking down the part leading to a less crowded space, Alex inspects with amusement a cute girl sitting on a small platform over a pool. She had long brown hair, a backward black cap on her head and dark sunglasses. Alex kind of freezes as the sun seems to just rest on her tan, flawless skin and full lips. The girl shouts at a group of young men, challenging them to throw a football on the bullseye that would throw her in the pool. 

‘’I could make the shot, boys, but can you?’’ the dark-haired girl provokes with a friendly grin, her dimples coming out in the light of day. 

Alex lingers, chuckling about the turn of event as a muscular guy with blond hair confidently throw the ball and miss. His friends mock him and the blond guy accept defeat, pushing them away toward the pond full of beers while he pays his lost to a short-haired brunette. 

‘’Vasquez, get me someone good.’’ the girl on the platform says, leaning on her hands. ‘’How about that one?’’ 

Alex almost gives herself a whiplash, looking away as the girl purposely points at her with a soft smile. 

‘’You got it, Mags.’’ 

Alex feels even hotter than usual, confused as she is used to the Californian sun. She gulps, wiping the sweat off her neck as she looks at this Mags girl, her rolled up sleeves t-shirt and ripped jeans shorts doing inexplicable things to her. 

Alex loves and hates inexplicable things. Okay, maybe she knows why. This girl is confident and cute as hell. Her eyes get wide as the Vasquez girl walks towards her with a decisive smile. 

‘’You! It’s your lucky day! You get the chance of getting a hot girl wet and wins a Met U cap. I know the second prize is nothing compared to the first one, but this is supposed to be an inclusive activity.’’ Vasquez says, pulling her dark Hawaiian shirt off her sweaty skin for a few seconds. 

Alex blushes at the implication and shakes her head while Vasquez gently pulls her toward the pool. 

‘’Ahh, I see where your head is at, freshman.’’ Vasquez grins, then pretends to whisper ‘’My friend, Maggie, here accepted to participate just to hit on cute girls. You’ll get along fine. Now, if you lose, you got to give five bucks that will go to the Diverse Group club. You in?’’ 

‘’Don’t listen to her!’’ Maggie chastise her friend ‘’That is not why we are here. Now, I bet you know how to throw with those long arms, freshman!’’ the cute brunette shouts with a smirk ‘’But do you have the nerves and the precision to dunk me? I bet you’re just gonna choke.’’ 

Alex feels her own grin overtake her lips as the short haired girl by the pool throws her a football, complete amusement on her face. 

‘’Nice trash talk, Sawyer, you really scared her with your half-threat, half-compliment.’’ the woman says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Alex palms the football, spreading her fingers widely, aligning them on the white lines. She smiles as Sawyer kicks some water droplets towards. The girl has no idea that she’s been throwing football with her cousin Clark nearly every summer as a kid in Smallville. Clark taught her precision, controlled strength and told her all about the few football games Martha and Jonathan allowed him to play. Sawyer doesn’t know that she taught Kara as well a few months after she came to live with them in Midvale, thinking it was good practice for her to learn how to control her powers. 

‘’Hit me with your best shot, freshman.’’ Sawyer shouts teasingly. 

Alex mocks glare, rolling her eyes before focusing on the bullseye. She won’t let Maggie distract her with her stupid beauty. Taking a deep breath, she throws the ball. The clunk of the pressured plate barely reaches her ears as the splash of water covers it along with Vasquez’s laughter. 

Alex joins her and hides her smug expression as Maggie resurfaces with a wide smile, pushing her long dark hair back. Alex struggles to swallow, almost wishing to get into the pool to cool off. Maggie beckons Alex closer with a flirtatious grin, her gray-shirt scotched to her gleaming skin. 

‘’What’s your name?’’ she nearly shouts, the techno music getting louder and louder. 

Maggie hold on to Alex’s forearms, pulling her closer to hear her answer. Alex enjoys the feel of the cold Maggie’s wet hands, on her burning skin as she feels her knees suddenly weak. 

‘’Alex. Alex Danvers.’’ she answers, her nose nearly landing in Maggie’s wet hair. 

‘’Nice shot, freshman! Welcome to Met U. I’ll see you around, Danvers.’’ Maggie responds with a grin that bring out deep dimples on her cheeks as she flops her wet hat on Alex’s head. 

6 MONTHS LATER 

An imperfect A minor float in the air, strings humming beneath her fingertips. Alex adjusts it, striking the chord on the guitar again. She hums, satisfied, writing down the note in the corner of her textbook. Looking up, she plays her newfound melody as she observes Maggie Sawyer playing football with her friends. 

‘’Are you writing another song to add to the mixtape you’re making to the dreamy Maggie Sawyer?’’ Lucy Lane pipes up, letting herself fall down beside her. 

‘’I _am not_ making her a mixtape.’’ Alex rolls her eyes and glares at her friend as she puts her guitar back in its case. 

Lucy dramatically turn her head toward her, battling her eyelashes. 

‘’No? This doesn’t ring any bell? _‘This one reminds me of your brown eyes’_.’’ Lucy says slowly in a sultry voice as she pretends to lift a microphone. 

Alex half-groan, half-growl, pushing a laughing Lucy on the grass. The short-haired girl swats her hand away. 

‘’You’re the one that got it bad, Alex. No need to get violent with me.’’ Lucy teases, sitting up again ‘’By the way, when will you stop being a creep and actually ask her out?’’ 

‘’I’m not a creep!’’ Alex shouts whispers, pinching her friend’s side. ‘’I just... She’s Maggie Sawyer. She’s amazing.’’ 

Lucy’s serious glares stops her in her ramble. 

‘’I’m gonna say this once and I’ll deny it if you ever mention this again, but... So are you, dude.’’ Lucy tells her, squeezing her shoulder. 

Alex sighs, recalling her sister’s supportive speech just over 6 weeks ago when she went back home during winter break. She admitted having a growing crush over a girl she met the very first day she stepped on campus. Kara had squealed, wanting to know everything. But truth was, there wasn’t much to tell. 

She knows Maggie has a dozen of friends she likes to party with but always make sure they get home safe. She knows Maggie is a proud advocate of the Diversity Group, helping freshman through rough and happier times. Maggie has everything to be popular but still keeps a low profile. 

Alex sees her with girls too sometimes. At the library, at a coffee shop or a frat house party. Not that she attends often unless she wants to put an end to Lucy’s whining and threats. 

Maggie just seems... untouchable. Special. With the power to melt the strongest steel. Alex’s knees just buckle and shakes whenever she hears Maggie’s laugh. It’s very frustrating and yet, Alex can’t help but just keep looking over at her, hoping to see her smile. 

‘’Can you believe this is where Jonathan and Martha met?’’ Alex says with a smile. 

‘’I can. They keep retelling the story every year.’’ Lucy scoffs ‘’I get they are proud of their love and their 25 years of marriage but man, they know how to put pressure.’’ 

Alex laughs, hitting her best friend softly on her shoulder. Her throat gets tight, recalling her own parents doing the same before her dad died in the plane crash. She shakes her head, not wanting to fall headfirst into a bad day today. 

‘’Like your sister get pressured by anyone. She and Clark are on her way to last.’’ Alex reminds her. 

‘’Don’t remind me.’’ Lucy grumbles. 

Alex shakes her head, knowing that deep down Lucy is happy for Lois. To have found such a caring and good guy in Clark. He always calmed her but never tamed her and it was exactly the type of man Lois needed after spending years under the General Lane’s dictatorship. 

‘’Speaking of, I got a scheduled call with Lois before class. She needs ideas for Clark’s birthday.’’ Lucy says, picking up her bag and standing up. 

‘’And she’s asking you?’’ Alex chuckles ‘’She must be desperate.’’ 

Lucy kicks her in the shins for show before shrugging. 

‘’You should expect a phone call tonight.’’ Lucy concedes, laughing ‘’Alright, gotta go. Have fun staring at your crush and not doing anything.’’ 

Alex mutters empty threats as Lucy walks away, nonetheless grateful for her friendship. Lucy and her hadn’t always seen eye to eye. When they first met during a visit in Smallville at the Kent farm, Lucy had been defensive and downright rude with Clark and Alex. Thanks to Kara’s kindness, Lucy had slowly come out of her shell but Alex hadn’t forgiven right away. 

Until the start of semester. They both knew they attended Metropolis University but didn’t seek each other out. But after a couple of weeks, they both realized they struggled making friends and decided to hang out for a study session. Turns out, they are both stubborn and passionate. And both had lost a parent. 

Sighing, Alex closes her eyes, taking deep breath. It’s a technique Martha taught her to empty her mind. She feels the ground under her fingertips, the cold sun on her neck and scent from the students’ lunches all around her. 

Hearing an encouragement from James Olsen, Alex opens her eyes, seeing Maggie Sawyer running toward her to catch the football. The brunette is so focused, she doesn’t see Alex’s wide eyes, bracing herself. 

Maggie throw herself in a lateral move, catching the ball and rolling herself until her head land right on Alex’s lap. Alex gasp in surprise, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest, she is afraid Maggie will hear it. 

‘’Hey, Danvers.’’ Maggie says smoothly, crossing her arms under her head. 

‘’You... you remember me?’’ Alex can only splutters, her mind still hasn’t processed what just happened. 

‘’Of course.’’ Maggie replies with a flirtatious grin. ‘’You were the first to dunk me on orientation day. It was pretty memorable. Does help that you’re cute.’’ 

‘’...am not.’’ Alex breathes out nervously. 

Maggie frowns for the first time, shifting on her side so she can face Alex. 

‘’No? No, you’re right. You’re the most beautiful girl on campus.’’ she rectifies, her chocolate eyes seeming to shine before melting under the sun. 

Alex is fighting the blush, not ready to give in so easily, to believe this cool flirtatious girl. Life is simply not a movie. 

‘’Is this a thing you do? Give the freshman a warm welcome, give them a tour until they see the inside of your dorm and land in your bed?’’ Alex asks, in what she hopes is in a sarcastic tone but her curiosity and genuine wonder made her voice smaller. 

Maggie moves, putting space between them. Alex feels her heart gives out and regrets immediately opening her mouth. 

‘’Is that what you think of me?’’ Maggie asks and all the weeks of observation, Alex doesn’t know her enough to figure out if the girl is amused or insulted. 

Her fingers start playing with the hem of her tank top, not able to help herself when she’s nervous. 

‘’I’m not judging and I hope I didn’t insult you.’’ Alex says calmly, doing her best to not ramble like her little sister do sometimes ‘’I’m just saying you could have anyone you want here and I’m finding it hard to believe that it’s me.’’ 

Alex closes her eyes when she sees the softening disbelief on Maggie’s face. She feels herself blushes, feeling humiliated. God, why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut? 

‘’Alex...’’ 

‘’I’m sorry... I just made things weird.’’ Alex says, shaking her head and reaching out to her guitar case ‘’You were being nice and I just... it’s whatever.’’ 

She rushes to get up, throwing her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her guitar case. Maggie follows suit, grabbing her elbow softly. 

‘’Wait, Alex.’’ Maggie says, her thumb tracing soft circle on Alex’s skin. ‘’I, it’s true. I flirt. I dated a couple of girls, on and outside of campus but I wouldn’t prey on freshmen like that.’’ Maggie assures, fire lacing her word as she looks down ‘’Truth is, I was interested in talking to you because I heard how you stood up to the bio teacher about his outdated paper. I thought it was badass.’’ 

Alex takes in Maggie’s words and feel stupid. She let herself be distracted for a moment by the long blue sleeved shirt Maggie is wearing, recognizing the bulldogs’ logo. 

‘’I... I’m sorry, Maggie. I’m pretty new to all of this. I had this best friend in high school and she was flirty too. We had sleepovers every week and I thought she felt the same way about me. But she didn’t. I learned it the hard way. I guess I’m not as confident in this area as I usually am.’’ Alex confesses, not understanding what it is with this girl that makes her want to tell her everything about her life. 

Maggie smiles softly, tipping her head to the side, making Alex’s breath hitch. 

‘’I get that. Trust me, we’ve all been there.’’ Maggie reassures kindly before taking a step back ‘’I, um, I forgot I had a meeting but we can talk about this more some other time maybe? Around coffee?’’ Maggie says distracted, looking at the old leathered watch on her wrist ‘’Shit, I really gotta go. I’ll see you around, Danvers.’’ Maggie promises with a nervous smile before running away. 

Alex wants to hit herself with her guitar case as she watches Maggie gives the football to James Olsen before picking up her bag and walking toward the building entrance. 

‘’Good job, Alex. Talked to her for the first and _probably_ the last time.’’ Alex sighs, wishing she could go back to easier times when she looked at Maggie afar and thought she was an unreachable dream. 

She thought this morning that she had no chance with Maggie Sawyer and now she made sure she doesn’t. What a fucking idiot. 

Lucy swears she’s making a bigger deal out of this. Kara swears that she still stands a chance and that she will kick Maggie’s butt if she doesn’t talk to her again. Alex swears she’ll never speak to them again if they don’t leave her alone. 

Avoiding Maggie is easier than she thought it would be. There’s a lot of people on campus, Alex remains mostly in her dorm between classes and skipped a party last Friday. Lucy wouldn’t have any of it anymore and threatened Alex to give Maggie the mixtape she made if she didn’t woman up and talked to Maggie again. 

So, she finds herself observing Maggie once more. She’s trying to gather a bit of courage but only feels stupid standing in the hallway while the brunette is talking to a much taller and bulky girl. They seem to be fighting, the blond girl grabbing Maggie’s arm, making her squirm away as she pushes down the sleeves of her jeans jacket, covering up a few marks and bruises. 

Alex feels all the blood drains from her body. She doesn’t want to assume the worst but she remembers her aunt Carol when she used to visit them in Midvale. She remembers the hushed conversation between her parents and Carol. Her mom had then explained to her and Kara what an abusive relationship meant and what needed to be done to be free of them. 

Alex doesn’t know what do to. She isn’t that close to Maggie, but she couldn’t not do anything. But was is her place? The blond girl leaves and Maggie starts walking down the hallway, clutching her books to her chest. 

Rushing to avoid the girl again, Alex turns to leave in the crowd just as Maggie passes, stumbling right into her. Maggie looks down at her books on the floor and shift her amused eyes to Alex as she kneels to pick her book up. 

‘’How many times do I have to throw myself at your feet, Danvers?’’ Maggie jokes. 

Alex clears her throat, bending to help her, gathering the stack of papers into a neat pile. 

‘’I’m so sorry, Maggie.’’ She mutters, embarrassed. 

‘’It’s okay, Danvers. You didn’t hurt my books.’’ Maggie says with a low chuckle. 

Alex feels her throat tightens as they both stand back up, papers all messed up in Maggie's hands. 

‘’What about you? Did I hurt you?’’ she asks almost breathlessly. 

‘’I’m fine, Alex, don’t worry.’’ Maggie chuckles, shaking her head. 

Alex doesn't feel reassured, knowing it's a possibility that Maggie down playing her feelings might be something she is used to do. 

‘’Are you sure?’’ Alex insists, hoping she isn’t overstepping ‘’Cuz I... I know we aren’t close and that you have friends but sometimes we don’t feel comfortable sharing to the closest people we are and...’’ 

‘’Hey, Alex, what is it?’’ Maggie cut her off with a hand on hers. 

Alex takes a deep breath, the tip of her forefinger drawing a small clear path on Maggie’s skin. 

‘’Sorry, I... I saw your bruises, Maggie and I just worry. I saw you talking with that girl and it seemed intense.’’ Alex admits slowly. 

Maggie seems shocked by her words, taking a step back before stepping forward, squeezing Alex’s arm reassuringly. 

‘’Oh, Alex, no. It isn’t anything like that. I’m not in an abusive relationship, I’m not even in a relationship.’’ Maggie chuckles briefly before sighing at the doubtful look on Alex’s face ‘’I got those bruises during Roller Derby. I got practices twice a week plus an event. It’s pretty demanding on the body.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’ Alex says, a trembling hand pushing her jaw-length hair away from her face, wanting nothing more than the floor to swallow her up. 

‘’And that girl is my coach. I haven’t treated my bruises and injuries properly and she was giving me shit for it.’’ Maggie explains with an apologetic wince. 

Alex hides her eyes with her hand for a few second. Lucy was right. She’s a creep, a weirdo. 

‘’Gosh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed, it’s so embarrassing...’’ Alex says. 

Maggie rushes to put her hand down, frowning and shushing her. 

‘’No, no, it’s okay, Alex. It’s sweet that you’re caring and looking out for people.’’ Maggie tell her so genuinely that Alex wants to believe her. 

‘’I’m...not. I was looking out for you.’’ Alex rectifies timidly before clearing her throat ‘’Well, I’m just glad you’re okay.’’ 

Maggie nods slowly with a smile and Alex gets lost in it for a moment until her eyes catch a logo on the top of Maggie’s pile of books. _Valentine Party 10p.m._ She bites her lips, wondering if she’d make an even more fool of herself if she asked Maggie out. 

She doesn’t know what prompt her to do it, if the tiny voice in her head said fuck it or if Lucy and Kara’s words are still ringing in her head, but she decides to do it before silence stretches out. 

‘’I see there’s a party this weekend, will um, will you go with...’’ 

‘’Vasquez and James?’’ Maggie laughs but Alex can see it’s forced ‘’No, I don’t do Valentine day.’’ 

Alex feels dejected, burying her hands in the pockets of her jeans so Maggie don’t see them shaking. 

‘’Oh, okay.’’ she says, hoping her voice won’t betray her disappointment ‘’Well, I’m sorry for bumping into you. I’ll see you, Maggie.’’ 

Alex gathers the remnant of her ego and starts walking away. But she feels Maggie on her heels and looks over her shoulder as the brunette stops abruptly with a nervous laugh. 

‘’Wait, Danvers. This Friday, we have a Roller Derby event. Would you like to come see me?’’ Maggie asks with a hopeful smile, her dimples pulling Alex in. ‘’Afterwards, we could talk some more over that coffee I own you.’’ 

Alex’s body freeze, not quite believing the words coming out of Maggie’s mouth. She feels elated, nearly not able to stop herself from swaying on the heels of her feet. 

‘’I’d love to.’’ she eventually answers, smiling at the release in Maggie’s tension. 

Maggie takes the flyer of the party and turn it around, taking a sharpie off a notebook. She writes down quickly before folding the paper in half, giving it to Alex. 

‘’Okay, here. The address. Be there before 8, yeah?’’ Maggie says with a soft grin. 

Alex takes the flyer, the black and white art picturing a crowd making out and dancing under what she guesses is a heart as a disco ball. 

‘’Yeah.’’ she breathes out, not able to stop smiling as Maggie’s writing peek through the flyer. 

‘’Good, I’ll...um I’ll see you, Danvers.’’ Maggie tell her, walking backward. 

Her smile is quiet but saying so much as her eyes doesn’t leave hers until she doesn’t have a choice, disappearing into the crowd. Alex holds the flyer against her thumping heart. She feels like a teenager and she can’t help but think this is much better than a Valentine card. 

The place looks like an old warehouse. Alex would be worried to set foot in there if it wasn’t for the row of cars parked in front of it. She can hear music coming from the inside, making her feel a bit less nervous. 

Looking down at her outfit one more time, Alex nods confidently to herself, recalling Lucy’s speech about her smoking hot bod. Her best friend had thankfully helped her choose her outfit. Long sleeves burgundy shirt. Sinful tight jeans. Her thin choker and her leather jacket. 

Alex had to admit, she looks good and she hopes Maggie will think the same. Walking towards the entrance, Alex is surprised to see a relaxed crowd forming around a skate ring. Some people are smoking and throwing popcorn in each other’s mouth and others are hanging out at the bar. 

Seeking a bit of space, she heads toward the bar, hoping to get a drink that will calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, Alex leans over the surface when a hand slowly grip her arm. Alex looks to her right, alerted before exhaling a laugh at the sight of Maggie. 

‘’I’m so glad you made it.’’ Maggie says with a broad smile and a brief hug ‘’Can I offer you a drink? Some popcorn? On me.’’ 

Alex comes to refuse but she can’t find her words at the sight of Maggie in very short bright red short and a black tank top. She looks cute as hell with her two pigtails and protection equipment over her knees and elbows. 

The bartender gives her a popcorn ration in a bag and waits for her order. Alex blushes, feeling Maggie’s eyes on hers as she asks for a beer. 

‘’So, Danvers, do you have any idea how Roller Derby works?’’ Maggie asks with a smirk, tilting her head as she rests her red helmet with a white star on the bar. 

‘’Roller Derby is a contact sport played by two teams of five members skating counter clock wise a track. The star on your helmet means you’re the jammer. The jammer scores points by lapping members of the opposite team. It’s a complicated sport, Maggie Sawyer, but I got the most of it.’’ Alex says with a proud smile. 

Maggie chuckles, impressed. Alex get lost in her eyes for a second as the background music fades, an announcement being made. 

‘’You did research. Nerd.’’ Maggie points with a grin, squeezing Alex’s arm ‘’Hey, it’s our turn, I gotta go. I’m happy you’re here, Alex. You look great.’’ Maggie compliments, leaning to kiss her cheek ‘’Cheer for me, will you?’’ 

Alex can only nods as Maggie runs away from her with a wink. She loses her in the crowd as Maggie joins her team, putting on her skate. Following a few partisans, Alex finds an empty place in the stands near the track. 

Munching on her popcorn, she watches the two team settles on the track, all close and in formation. The first period of 30 minutes starts and all girls skate and sort of push through against each other, surrounding the jammer. 

Alex winces as Maggie is hit by multiple elbows until her team manages to block the other team, allowing Maggie to break free. It would be an intense hour. 

The air is cold now, the wind blowing her short culls against her cheeks. Alex buries her hands deeper in the pockets of her jacket, grateful for the hoodie she wore underneath it. She isn’t freezing as much as she usually would, not able to stop feeling warm from spending the last hour watching the girl she’s been crushing on for half a year. 

Alex smiles as Maggie, freshly showered and changed, gets out of the warehouse, saying goodbye to her teammates. She looks simply gorgeous in her ripped jeans, beige sweater and her familiar jeans jacket. 

The game had been rough, intricate but the red bulls had pulled through, Maggie whooping excitedly as her team celebrated loudly. Alex had laughed when Maggie had managed to grab her for a few seconds, telling her they hadn’t win in weeks, that Alex is now her lucky charm. 

It was corny. But Alex had blushed and giggled, something she never did before meeting Maggie. She may or may not have rushed to text Kara and Lucy about it. Along with the candid picture she managed to take of the jammer. She might not be James Olsen, but she was pretty proud to have captured a photograph of the beauty queen. 

‘’So, what did you think?’’ Maggie asks, joining her. 

‘’You were... amazing. I’m impressed.’’ Alex says as Maggie loops her arm through hers, throwing her long beautiful her to the side. 

‘’You actually saw something through your fingers?’’ Maggie teases, poking her in the ribs. 

Alex’s hips sways, nudging Maggie in the process as she refutes while Maggie laughs. 

‘’Hey, those girls were huge, Maggie. As a med student, it's natural to worry. You’re taking risks out there.’’ Alex says, now understanding how Maggie got her bruises through the sport. 

They both stop at a red light and Maggie tips her head to the side, grabbing Alex’s whole attention. She doesn’t care where they go, she just wants to spend the night with Maggie. 

‘’I’m a firm believer we have to take risks to reach happiness. Besides, you were there future doctor Danvers. I knew you’d have my back.’’ Maggie replies with a coy smile. 

Alex can’t stop the smile on her lips, her eyes shifting from Maggie’s shining brown eyes under the streetlight to her full lips. She is pulled out of her deepest desire when Maggie asks her how she thinks she’d do on the rink. 

‘’Poorly.’’ Alex assures as they start walking again ‘’I never learned how to skate. It wasn’t my thing, even when my sister wanted to learn when she got into 80s movies. Surf is what I’m good at.’’ 

Maggie listens to her completely and Alex isn’t used to it. To have Maggie Sawyer’s undivided attention on her. She doesn’t understand why the other girl is looking at her like she’s important. 

‘’Well, I won’t have any of it. Come on, we are going to an indoor rink and I’m going to teach you how to skate.’’ Maggie decides with mischief in her eyes as she pulls on Alex’s hand. ‘’Do you trust me?’’ 

Alex blindly follows her, her eyes not able to leave Maggie’s. She could trip any second but she doesn’t care, as long as Maggie never let go of her hand. Alex shakes her head, her small laugh falling off her lips at the arch in the brunette’s eyebrow. If only people could read her mind right now. All she thinks is very cliché. 

‘’Besides, you surf, you say? Balance will help you.’’ 

‘’Will it, really?’’ Alex replies, doubtful as they turn the corner and reach an old building blasting retro music. 

‘’Heh, probably not.’’ Maggie concedes with a shrug as she stops them in front of the bright pink neon sign _Carefree_. 

Alex’s senses are awry as they step inside. There are spotlights all over the track where people skate and dance at the same time, the music is softer than she imagined from the outside. She feels calm and excited altogether as her eyes takes it all in. 

Near the track, there’s an old styled milkshakes bar. To the left, shining green booths and chairs along with a jukebox where a young couple are currently kissing like their lives are depending on it. To the far end, there’s a small stage with a karaoke set up. You’d think with all these elements, it’d be complete chaos, but all Alex feels with Maggie checking on her over her shoulder is complete. Just complete. And young. And recklessly happy. 

‘’Come on, Danvers. Keep your strength in your legs, stability in the hips. You got this.’’ Maggie says for what must be the fifth times. 

Alex holds on desperately to her hands and tries so hard to follow Maggie’s advice. She kicks the floor like Maggie taught her, doing her best to focus on the task instead of how good the other girl looks in her sweater. 

She doesn’t know how but she still slips, falling straight to the floor and pulling Maggie down with her. Alex wants to die from the embarrassment but Maggie’s laugh in her ears just make her laugh too at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Maggie’s arms are still around her and if they weren’t lying in the middle of a track with people around them, Alex would never want to leave. She can imagine them lying outside on campus at night under the stars, or in her bed in her dorm room, hell even on the beach back in Midvale. 

Clearing her throat, Maggie pulls back and helps her stand. Alex’s grumbles die under the shift of the song. A slow dance song. Alex’s first instinct is to find a reason to run, but looking down into Maggie’s expecting eyes, Alex knows she has to make a move, to show Maggie that she can be confident too. 

‘’May I have this dance?’’ Alex asks, biting the inside of her cheek as Maggie leans her head back with a surprised smile ‘’And by dance, I mean just stand upright with my arms around your shoulders because obviously anything else is very dangerous.’’ 

‘’Dangerous, huh?’’ Maggie nods, laughing ‘’Well, for the sake of our safety, let me just...’’ she trails, putting her hands on Alex’s waist. ‘’Here, see? Perfect. And if we fall again, it won’t be the worst thing in the world.’’ 

Alex blushes for the million times and ducks her head, resting her temple against Maggie’s. She can’t stop smiling and soon she realizes they’re actually circling around. She opens her eyes, the dimmed spotlights from the ceiling reflecting on the Valentine’s streamers swirling and swirling until the hearts become a mirage. 

‘’I thought you didn’t celebrate Valentine’s day.’’ Alex says in Maggie’s ears, her nose skirting her hairline and breathing in the waves of Maggie’s distinctive scent. 

Maggie pulls back slightly with a small smile. She carefully swirls her around, managing to not topple them on the floor. Holding Alex close, she sways their hips together, making Alex shivers. 

‘’Well, there’s an exception to every rule and you... seems pretty exceptional.’’ Maggie murmurs softly in her ear. 

Alex feels her throat tightened against her thin choker and her hands shake as she turns around on her skate, grabbing Maggie by the elbows. 

‘’No one has ever been this sweet with me.’’ Alex says, smiling as they get close again ‘’Or this smooth.’’ 

‘’People needs to up their game.’’ Maggie bites down her lips, laughing softly. ‘’They’re missing out.’’ 

The slow song comes to an end, to Alex’s relief and despair. Holding Maggie this close, when will she get the opportunity again? 

‘’Stop...’’ Alex shakes her head, chuckling and slowly putting her hand over Maggie’s mouth. ‘’Stop being so cute and flirty.’’ 

Maggie opens her lips, exhaling a scoff against Alex’s tingling skin. Alex is breathless, feeling as if the only thing linking her down this earth is Maggie’s soft mouth on her. 

‘’No promises, but I can turn it down for now. Come on, let’s get something to drink.’’ 

Alex can only follow her blindly as Maggie puts her hand down and carefully trail her to the edge of the exit of the track. Alex is hypnotised by the suave in Maggie’s hips, in her body. She just seems to move to her own beat. Alex feels unnerved like when she’s trying to find the title of a song, the answer to an equation or the next chord on her guitar when she’s mindlessly playing. 

‘’See? It wasn’t so bad.’’ Maggie observes with a grin as they carefully walk and sit down the bench where their jackets lay. 

‘’Sawyer, I think you’ll wake up tomorrow morning with more bruises from me than roller derby.’’ Alex scoffs, starting to undo her skates. 

She ignores blatantly the other girl biting down her lip but is thankful nonetheless for Maggie’s lack of comment on her clumsy words. 

‘’But I had fun. So thank you for bringing me here.’’ Alex adds, looking at Maggie through some strands of hair that fell in from of her eyes ‘’Next time though, bring me to a bar and I’ll show you some skills on the pool table.’’ 

Maggie stands up with a chuckle after she finishes lacing her boot and picks up her jacket. 

‘’On the pool table?’’ 

Alex groans, facepalming herself and pushing Maggie softly towards the milkshake bar. 

‘’You know what I meant.’’ Alex replies, finally laughing too. 

It quickly dissolves at the feeling of Maggie’s fingertips on the small of her back. It sends a shock of electricity throughout her whole body. 

‘’It’s on.’’ Maggie says in her ear ‘’It’ll be our second date.’’ 

Alex nearly freezes in the middle of the place. Noises comes and go, people still dancing and existing but Alex is stuck. She can see Maggie’s sincere smile, she can feel the soft squeeze of her hand and can hear her request to choose a booth to sit on. She follows the command despite being hit by the sudden realization that she’s on a date with Maggie Sawyer. Now holding Maggie’s jacket and her own, her legs moves like an automate as she randomly chooses the shiniest booth with a view on the empty karaoke stage. 

She watches Maggie at the bar. The way her hair is up in a loose ponytail. Her dimples are deep as she smiles, her eyelashes thick and dark as her eyes. It reminds her of the summer she spent on the Kent farms, spending hours taking care of Lana Lang’s horse. Alex wants to facepalm herself again at the comparison, already hearing the Lane sisters making fun of her. 

But still, Maggie is graceful, tough, smart and beautiful. So beautiful. 

Alex clears her throat, letting go of Maggie’s jacket besides her as she comes back toward her with two cup and metal straws. 

‘’I usually don’t choose for people but here, I wanted you to try this.’’ Maggie says nervously with the cutest smile ‘’Got any intolerance or allergies?’’ 

Alex grabs the cup, smiling back and shaking her head at Maggie, reassuringly. She takes a small sip, letting the cold beverage rest on her tongue. She moans instantly, looking up at Maggie with wide eyes. 

‘’It’s so good! Oreo milkshake are my favorite, how did you know?’’ Alex asks, taking another large sip. 

‘’You often eat Oreo on campus. Though I am worried about your lack of variance in your nutrition, I think it’s adorable.’’ Maggie says with a grin. The girl frowns as if she said too much and shake her own cup ‘’Mine’s tiramisu flavor. That cake is my guilty pleasure. Could eat it all the time.’’ 

Alex bites the inside of her cheek, studying Maggie’s demeanour. She wonders if she watches her sometimes just like she does. 

‘’I like watching you.’’ the words are out before she checks herself. Alex’s eyebrows reach her hairline and she wish she could just turn back time ‘’I mean, like tonight at roller derby. Not like... all the time on campus, I... I’m not a stalker.’’ Alex looks down, muttering, before trying again, slowly and honest ‘’You’re just... confident all the time and kind. Not the slightest arrogant. You’re beautiful to see.’’ 

Alex isn’t sure if she is imagining the faint blush on Maggie’s cheeks, but as Maggie looks down, pushing her hair behind her ear and biting down a smile, she thinks that maybe she didn’t make a complete fool out of herself. Yet. 

‘’You know, Danvers, I haven’t always been confident.’’ Maggie smiles sadly ‘’Where I’m from, I was all alone. No family and friends, simply because I gave a Valentine card to a _girl_ I liked. My parents kicked me out right there and then. I got here on a scholarship and even if I have friends now, I keep them at arms’ length. I can’t get hurt if I don’t give them the power to, you know?’’ 

Alex feels the tightness in her throat and in her chest, hating everything that happened to this kind girl in front of her. She hates the table separating them so she can’t hold her. Maggie shrugs and sighs, but Alex can see how her past took its toll on her. 

‘’But you were different.’’ Maggie adds with a soft smile ‘’You weren’t seeking attention. You weren’t hiding either. You seemed real. We’re all doing our best, but they all want to be someone. Something different from high school. But we’re already someone. And I don’t know... I had to say goodbye to a lot of people, I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to myself in some way. And with you, I feel _myself_ with you.’’ 

Alex blinks back the tears, reaching out Maggie and stroking slowly the edge of her palm. Every words Maggie said resonates with her. Alex had found it hard to connect with people for those exact reasons. And right now, all she wants is to make Maggie smile. 

‘’I think you’re brave and inspiring.’’ Alex says softly ‘’It makes me want to do something bold. Something I never had the guts to do.’’ 

‘’You’re not gonna dance on the bar topless, are you?’’ Maggie jokes with a teasing grin. 

Alex laughs, tapping Maggie’s hand gently in fake admonishing. Alex’s eyes are shining with nerves as she looks behind her toward the karaoke stage. 

‘’Let’s keep that for our second date.’’ she jokes back, putting on her leather jacket before breathing out ‘’Don’t move.’’ 

Alex holds in her breath until she reaches the stage and the karaoke machine. Swiping through suggestions, she finally chooses a Radiohead song, exhaling. The music starts and she feels in under her skin. She feels naked but free as she holds up the microphone. 

_When you were here before_   
_Couldn't look you in the eye_   
_You're just like an angel_   
_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_   
_In a beautiful world_   
_I wish I was special_   
_You're so fuckin' special_

She feels Maggie’s eyes on her. She looks up to meet them, to smile at Maggie’s gasp. She gains confidence despite her hands shaking. She grabs the mic tighter and wishes she’d have her guitar with her. 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_   
_What the hell am I doing here?_   
_I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_   
_I wanna have control_   
_I wanna a perfect body_   
_I wanna a perfect soul_

She hits the note and nearly lose it when Maggie whoops loudly and proudly. She closes her eyes when she notices the bartender and a small crowd listening to her. 

_I want you to notice_   
_When I'm not around_   
_You're so fuckin' special_   
_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_   
_What the hell am I doing here?_   
_I don't belong here, oh, oh_

_She's running…_

There’s a small round of applause and Alex looks down, shyly as she joins Maggie at the booth. The other girl stands up though and decides to sit right besides Alex’s side. Alex has never seen her smile so wide, a third dimples seeming to carve into her cheek. 

‘’You were amazing!’’ Maggie tell her excitedly, pulling her by the lapel of her jacket. ‘’You have such a beautiful voice.’’ 

Alex feels incredibly warm, tingling even like a bare electric wire set loose. She can’t control it and for the first time in her short life, it doesn’t scare her. 

‘’I see you sometimes scratching your guitar on campus. How come a science nerd got into music?’’ Maggie asks genuinely, as if getting to know her is something exciting. 

Alex smiles, her eyes focus on Maggie’s hand still wrapped around her jacket. Her mind goes back to easier times and when everything was futile. 

‘’As a kid, my parents thought I was too quiet after my phase of asking too many questions. I’d just do research on my own, you know?’’ Alex starts, distracted by the tilt of Maggie’s head ‘’They were suggested that I learn an instrument so I could have a way to express myself.’’ 

It brings back memories. Of her mom and dad sitting her down in the living room with a way too big guitar in her lap. Her mom looking far too proud when she thrummed a G sharp. 

‘’My dad knew how to play. He used to play me a lullaby every night. So, he taught me and my mom sent me to a musical camp the next summer.’’ Alex says as Maggie fiddles with her fingertips, sending a jolt of charged particles in her arms ‘’And when my parents adopted my little sister, she’d often get nightmares or she’d get those sensory overloads. At first, I felt helpless when she’d join me in my bed or beg me to help her but one day, I played for her and she calmed down.’’ 

Remembering Kara’s nights terror or when she’d hide beneath the table because of the popcorn machine, Alex feels the sudden need to call her sister. To tell she still got her back, even miles away. Getting to share this part of herself to Maggie, to trust her is relieving and makes her happy in a way she rarely has been. 

‘’I learned a few special songs from her childhood. Pieces she’d remember. She’d sang and I’d play by ear.’’ Alex adds, unconsciously moving her head to a Kryptonian song. 

She had asked Clark to bring her to the fortress of Solitude so she could record a fresh mixtape. Kara had held her so tight when she gave it to her for her birthday along with her own yellow Walkman. 

‘’You’re a good sister.’’ Maggie says genuinely, breaking her out of her memories. 

Alex shrugs. She didn’t have a choice when Kara came to live with them. But without her, her life just wouldn’t be the same. 

‘’I wasn’t always. And when my father died, I was so angry at the world. I closed myself up and couldn’t stand the sight of that guitar. I broke it. I never forgave myself.’’ Alex sighs ‘’But right before I left for college, my sister gave me a gift. There it was, the guitar my father gave me, restored.’’ 

Maggie smiles, interlacing their fingers and drawing a pattern on her palm with her thumb. 

‘’Your sister seems great.’’ 

‘’Kara is the best. I don’t know, playing now make me feel closer to her, to my dad. And he was right, it’s easier to express yourself through music.’’ Alex admits, thinking back of her impromptu performance, wishing to tell Maggie how special she is. 

Maggie leans forward with a secretive smile that makes Alex’s heart crash and burn. 

‘’I’d love to hear you play sometimes. Maybe a private and acoustic version of the creep of Radiohead.’’ 

Alex blush thinking about the mixtape hiding in a box underneath the bed of her dorm room. 

‘’Maybe you will.’’ she whispers truthfully, wanting nothing more than to show all of herself to Maggie, knowing the girl has the strength to accept her wholeheartedly with all of her flaws. 

As always, she can’t stop looking at Maggie. At her beauty. At her perfect skin, her full lips and those faint freckles visible under the dimmed lights. Her fingers are itching to see if her chin is smooth, her jaw soft and if her heart is just as loud as hers right now. 

‘’What?’’ Maggie eventually asks lowly, Alex barely hearing her. 

‘’N-nothing, I don’t want to freak you out.’’ Alex confesses, having a hard time to pull her gaze away from her mouth to her eyes. 

‘’ _Alex_ , what did I say about taking risks?’’ Maggie reply with a grin, an eyebrow arching with smarts. 

Alex chuckles nervously, her hands playing with the loose strands of Maggie’s ripped jeans. 

‘’I just didn’t think it was possible.’’ Alex whispers, leaning towards Maggie, her nose nearly touching the girl’s dimple. 

‘'What?’’ Maggie repeats, slow, steady and patient. 

‘’To fall for someone overnight.’’ 

Music is still playing in the background, people laughing and skating still. All Alex can hear is Maggie’s shaky breathing. In and out of her slowly curling lips. 

‘’...well, are you gonna kiss me after that?’’ Maggie replies with a blinding smile. 

She will. She does. 

They have to adjust, to kiss past the smiles, but once their laugh dies off, their mouths take over, brushing and leaning. Alex cradles Maggie’s face, pushing her hair away, kissing her again with more vigor. She can feel the girl’s hands on her elbow, the small hint of her tongue before they dive in, becoming each other’s oxygen. 

Fireworks are a fucking cliché but Alex would be lying if she said this doesn’t feel like the fourth of July. 

A FEW WEEKS LATER 

The grass is as cold as the Fortress of Solitude even through the thick plaid she’d brought on campus. There’s even a soft snow falling and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to plan a lunch date outside. But Maggie is from Nebraska and Alex has had enough of her teasing already about being a Californian girl. 

She pulls down her woolen hat deeper over her ears, grateful for Kara’s knitting talent, and hums a note along with the chord on her guitar. Alex hears quick footstep before feeling cold hands over her eyes. 

‘’Guess who?’’ 

‘’Well, I know it ain’t Lucy because she’s busy making out with Vasquez.’’ Alex jokes. 

The two had met at the Valentine Party and had hit it off quickly, much to their dormmates' dismay. Alex let herself being pulled back into Maggie’s lap, the girl kissing her softly. 

‘’Guess again.’’ she murmurs against her lips. 

‘’Hmm, an amazing kisser. I’ll say it’s my beautiful girlfriend.’’ Alex answers, kissing Maggie’s scoff away. 

Alex doesn’t feel cold anymore as Maggie slips her tongue beneath hers, her hot breath making her head spin. Alex pulls away, needing to breathe as she blinks to see Maggie’s smile. 

‘’Everybody’s watching us.’’ Alex observes, seeing Maggie’s friends from the DG group and the football team prompting them. 

Maggie shrugs, her hands finding Alex’s, interlocking their fingers, warming them up. 

‘'Let them watch. I only have eyes for you.’’ she says sweetly. 

Alex feels her heart thumps stupidly against her chest as she rolls her eyes. 

‘’Still so smooth.’’ she mutters, enjoying Maggie’s giggles and kiss on her cheek. 

‘’You bet, Danvers. Now play the song that reminds you of my eyes.’’ 

She is so going to kill Lucy, Alex thinks as she securely put her guitar down on the blanket before turning around to tackle Maggie in the snow. They laugh as they roll around, throwing dissolving snowballs in each other’s direction and mending ego wounds with hot and cold kisses. 

‘’Our clothes are wet and lunch is ruined.’’ Maggie laughs, breathless, snow probably still melting on her back. 

Alex kisses the snowflakes off Maggie’s eyelids as she hovers her hips. 

‘’We could bring back the bottle of champagne to my dorm.’’ Alex suggests, knowing they both have a couples of hours off until Maggie’s next class. 

‘’My, my trying to get me drunk so I can fall into bed with you, aren’t you? You don’t have to work so hard.’’ Maggie says, battling her eyes, throwing her arms around Alex’s neck. 

Maggie rolls them over, landing on top with a winning smile. 

‘’Shut up.’’ Alex grumbles playfully, feeling snow everywhere and yet not caring. 

‘’Why champagne though?’’ Maggie asks curiously, squinting at the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks ‘’Alex, are we celebrating our one-month anniversary? I didn’t think you were that kind of girl.’’ she teases. 

Alex looks up to Maggie confidently, not wanting to shy away from the truth. 

‘’Well, I want to be the kind of girl that treat you the way you deserve to be.’’ Alex says, hoping it’s not too much. 

Maggie gasp quietly, her hand finding Alex’s cheek. 

‘’Baby... be careful or I might have to put a ring on you.’’ she chuckles, shaking her head and bending down to kiss her softly. 

Alex knows it’s first love talk, but she can’t help but hope for a lifetime of Valentine Day with Maggie Sawyer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
